


A Change to The Family

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Familial Fears, Fluff, Married Life, Plans For The Future, Pregnancy, Worry, reflections, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: The thought of being a dad scared him. His childhood hadn't been great. He had a distant mother and a largely absent father. Then, when he was 14, his mother ran off with a traveling census taker.Needless to say, he didn't think he'd be a good dad.Yet, glancing around the store, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he'd been wrong.





	A Change to The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Prequel to "Welcome To The Family" 
> 
> For All Bingo – Pro Wrestling Fest 2018  
> Prompt: Blood

Elias couldn't resist wandering into the baby shop as he waited for their take-out order. He had 18 minutes to kill and the crowded restaurant felt smothering due to the sheer number of people.

This was the nearest shop. 

A bored looking teenager mumbled a vague greeting in Elias' direction, as he walked in. He nodded hello in her general direction. 

_So tiny._ he thought, examining a set of blue baby socks. _People can be this small?_

He heard his wife in the back of his head, mentioning some friend of theirs had a baby shower coming up and she needed to buy a gift. It made sense to buy them now. It would save her a trip. 

_What do I know about babies?_ he thought, staring at a rack of linen blankets. He reached out, rubbing a corner of a blanket between his thumb and forefinger. It was so soft!

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a sign that read _Swaddle Scarves: A Blanket for Baby and A Scarf for You!_

He always needed scarves. He _loved_ scarves .They were actually a bit of an obsession. 

"We can't keep them in stock!" the teenager exclaimed. Then, perhaps sensing an impending sale, she added, "We only have two in stock." 

Elias examined the display blankets. One blanket-slash-scarf was blush colored with a delicate gray floral print. A cursive font read _Life grows lovely where you are._

The second swaddle was dark navy blue and covered in a series of golden constellations. A typewriter font in the center of the blanket read: _From which stars have we fallen to meet each other here? - Nietzsche._

"I'll take it," he murmured. 

As he waited for the girl to ring up his purchases, his eyes drifted around the shop. His mind went to thoughts on life. 

His marriage to Bayley began just over two years ago. Her compassion, sweet nature was everything he could have wanted in a wife. They had a great marriage. It was beautiful. It was strong. 

It was as close to perfect as a relationship could get. 

_Have you given any thought to babies?_

_What?_

_Babies, Eli, babies. I think it's time we consider having kids._

The thought of being a dad scared him. His childhood hadn't been great. He had a distant mother and a largely absent father. Then, when he was 14, his mother ran off with a traveling census taker.

Needless to say, he didn't think he'd be a good dad. 

Yet, glancing around the store, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he'd been wrong. 

"Thanks," he said, grabbing the paper bag she offered.  
\---  
Growing up, Elias never saw much of his dad. His job took him away from home for weeks at a time. His mother couldn't cope with the stress of everything but she did her best. 

Then, the census taker came by, swept her off her feet and took him with her to the next city. 

Things like this were just some of the reasons why Elias _never_ wanted to get married. It hadn't fared well for his parents. Who's to say he would do any better? 

Then, the universe saw fit to send him _Bayley_ , 5 Feet 6 Inches of sunshine and love. She could have any guy she wanted and yet, she chose _Elias_. 

His grumpy demeanor scared most people away. _Not_ Bayley. Much to his surprise, she loved the things most people found obnoxious. 

Once he realized this, he knew she was a keeper. 

They married two weeks later at a small ceremony in some random town. 

It was the most impulsive thing Elias had ever done. 

"Sorry the wait was so long," Bayley murmured, greeting him with a kiss to the cheek. "I just had the biggest craving for Thai." 

"No problem," he replied, returning the kiss. "Anything my girl wants, my girl gets." 

In their two years of marriage, she'd never met his family. The subject came up every so often but for the most part, she respected his wishes, a fact he appreciated. 

_Can't avoid it forever._ he thought. setting the bags down on the counter. 

Elias didn't hate his family, contrary to appearances. He loved his dad. He just....never fit in, especially once his mom left. 

Also, life wasn't easy when your dad was the most famous wrestler of the last 20 years.

"Why did you stop at The Baby Boutique?" Bayley asked, peeking through the bag. 

"Had time to kill so I went in. They had really cute scarves that double as baby blankets!" he exclaimed. 

She gave him an odd look that he couldn't quite read. 

"They had a lot of adorable stuff." He sighed. "Didn't you need a baby shower gift?"

"Brie's registered at Buy Buy Baby and some hippie shop out in Monterrey." Bayley snickered before bursting into peals of laughter."Only my husband would walk into a baby boutique and buy a scarf for _himself_."

He shrugged, his eyes sparkling. It made sense to him. "They were gorgeous." 

_Bay, I just don't know if I'm ready. Kids are a big deal._

_Fine, Eli. We'll revisit in 3 months?_

He hadn't meant to be so difficult. He knew she was at the point where she wanted babies and a chance to plan for the future. 

_Is anyone ever actually ready for babies?_

_What?_

_Think about it, Eli. No one is ever actually ready for children, and if they say they are, they're probably lying._

In a perfect world, he'd be able to tell her the truth. Because his own parents hadn't been great, he was terrified of ruining their child's life. 

Yet, he can't shake the mental image of a little girl with his curls and her eyes or a little boy with gray-green eyes and messy brown hair. 

A child of their blood, made out of love. 

He _wanted_ that. 

"Well, this is awkward," she mumbled, staring at the kitchen tile. 

“What?“ he asked, staring up. He shook his head as if he could shake the thoughts from his brain. 

“Look.“ She handed him a gift bag before staring him dead in the eye. “I know we discussed it but…” She gestured for him to open the bag.

He reached into the bag and pulled out a soft package, wrapped in delicate gray tissue paper. A strand of green ribbon attached a cream colored card to it. 

“Go ahead,“ she mumbled, her eyes not leaving the card.

He opened the card and began to read. 

_Hi Daddy,_

_This is mine but Mommy said I should let you borrow it for now. Please know I need it back by October 19th._

_Can't wait to meet you!_

_Love,_

_Me_

His brow furrowed in confusion. This _couldn't_ mean...could it? He opened the tissue to find a third Swaddle-Scarf. 

This one was off-white with a crown and gold stars printed around it. It read _When I met you, I knew we would shine together._

"You're pregnant?" he asked, crushing the scarf in his hand. 

"Yeah, talk about a surprise," she said, giving him a weak smile. "I'm 8 weeks along." She sighed, reaching for his hand. "You're not mad, are you?" She squeaked, as he rushed her, sweeping her off her feet. 

"Oh Bay!" he murmured, tightening his hug. "That's...wow." 

As he stood, hugging her, a tiny thought began to form in the back of his head. 

_Maybe it's time to make it right with Dad..._

-fin-


End file.
